


Letters & Notes

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Letters, Love Letters, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Just 2 ordinary girls who write letters and notes to each other until they confess.





	Letters & Notes

_12:05. Period 3._

** _Hey. Did you end up doing the work yesterday? Mr. Mustang is asking for too much and it's getting really really annoying. I hope you don't mind if I copy off of you and all. Thanks- Winry_ **

** _Sorry I didn't get your note earlier, Edward was taking too long to pass it to me. Sadly, I don't have any work and or notes from class yesterday. I was too busy wondering off in my own little world that I didn't copy any classwork for that day. For the future, I don't mind you copying off of me --Paninya_ **

** _It's okay. I was wondering what took so long for you to respond back. I think he's getting tired of being our note-passer (lol) Thank you anyways!- Win <3_ **

** _Stop making me pass your little love letters. My arm hurts~ Edward._ **

** _IT'S NOT LOVE LETTERS! I WAS JUST TRYING TO ASK HER IF SHE HAS ANY NOTES FROM YESTERDAY!- Winry._ **

** _Keep telling ya self that.- Edward._ **

_2:20. Period 5._

** _I heard Ed got detention. What happened?- Paninya._ **

** **

** _Edward called Mr. Mustang an psyduck._ **

** _That's an insult? I didn't know that._ **

** _He said he was stupid like an psyduck._ **

** _He deserved that. Psyduck best pokemon._ **

** _Agreed_ ** ** _._ **

** _Hey ladies, sorry to interrupt but what's 9 x 10? ~~Al   
_ **

** **

** _21 --Paninya_ **

** _It's 19, baka. - Winry_ **

** _Get rid of the post-it! Miss Hawkeye is coming! - Paninya_**

_At home._

_Dear Paninya, sorry this couldn't get to you sooner. The post office was running too slow for me and it's annoying. I don't see how your parents don't let you have a phone yet. That means we can't talk as much as we have to do letters like this. Welp, I guess we're bringing back an trend from the dead. Anyways. I was wondering if you want to hang out. See you tommorow or whenever._

_ With all the love in the world, Winry._

** **


End file.
